Montaña rusa del amor
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: El amor es como una montaña rusa, aveces estas arriba y aveces la bajada te da sensaciones inimaginables, pueden dos personas que se aman superar estas subidas y bajadas. Mal Summary. sean buenas
1. Una noche en el hospital

**POV Darien**

Como medico cardiólogo, la vida es una montaña rusa, a veces estas arriba disfrutando el paisaje cuando de la nada te toca bajar en picada, a veces la bajada te da una gran satisfacción, cuando salvas una vida, a veces te provoca ganas de vomitar cuando pierdes un paciente. Y hoy sin imaginármelo ha comenzado una montaña rusa diferente, que presiento que me llevará al cielo pero también me puede llevar al infierno, pero no tengo idea donde terminará.

Me encontraba revisando los expedientes médicos del día, eran las 10 de la noche no había dormido en dos días, cuando llegó una emergencia, y el inicio de dicha montaña rusa

**Kaolinet: **Dr. Chiba, tenemos una emergencia

Me levante de inmediato, tomé mi estetoscopio y me dirigí al área de urgencias.

**Darien: **Que tenemos Kaolinet??

**Kaolinet:** La paciente sufrió un desmayo, tiene un historial médico de problemas cardiacos, pero su médico particular no estaba disponible así que la hermana decidió traerla.

**Darien:** Soy el Dr. Chiba, y voy a realizarle una revisión general primero, para ver cómo se encuentra – me dirigí a la paciente, es una chica hermosa, rubia, aunque con tristeza en sus ojos color avellana, y palidez en su piel, - ¿cuál es tu nombre?

**Mina: **Me llamó Mina Tsukino – le dijo en un suspiro.

**Darien: **Bien Mina, ¿recuerdas que paso?

**Mina:** Pues estaba discutiendo con mi hermana – dijo un poco triste – cuando me dio un dolor en el pecho y después me sentí mareada y ya no recuerdo nada.

Darien la escuchaba al tiempo que revisaba su historial médico – "arritmia" – leyó, pero no mencionó nada.

**Darien: **Por el momento te encuentras bien, no te preocupes. – Después se volvió a su enfermera – Kaolinet, ¿hay algún familiar? (NA. Es que no le puso atención a la enfermera cuando llego, jeje)

**Kaolinet: **Si doctor, allá afuera esta su hermana.

**Darien: **Bien, iré a hablar con ella mientras descansas – le dijo a Mina mientras revisaba los monitores que le habían colocado. – después podrás verla ¿de acuerdo?

Mina solo asintió, se sentía cansada, mientras el doctor se dirigía a la puerta.

Mientras en la sala de espera del hospital una rubia con el cabello amarrado en dos coletas y hermosos ojos azules como el celeste del cielo estaba llorando, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, y se recriminaba.

_Flashback_

_En la sala de la residencia Tsukino dos rubias, hermanas se miraban con cierto odio o desdén._

_**Serena: **__Sabes que te quiero, eres mi hermana, pero francamente lo que me hiciste no tiene nombre – decía tratando de controlar un poco la furia que llevaba dentro, antes que nada era su hermana y desde que había muerto su madre ella, por ser la mayor tenía que protegerla._

_**Mina: **__Pues yo no te hice nada – lo dijo aunque en su interior sabía que la había traicionado – él fue quien se acercó a mí, después de que terminaron, y ahora que estamos siendo sinceras yo lo he amado desde el momento en que lo conocí. – decía ya sin contener su enojo – pero claro, la niña Serena, a la que se le cumplen todos sus caprichos tenía que quedarse con él, ¿verdad?_

_**Serena:**__ Sabes que lo que dices es mentira, no sé en qué concepto me has tenido toda la vida. Nos amábamos, y estoy segura que tú te interpusiste con ayuda de Beryl, que siempre está de intrigosa. – lo dijo, llena de coraje pero también de tristeza por estar peleando con su hermana._

_**Mina: **__La tía Beryl no es ninguna intrigosa, ella siempre ha sido buena con nosotras, pero no sé porque no te agrada_

_- "si supieras que es y quizá siempre haya sido la amante de papá, no la defenderías tanto" – pensó Serena, pero cuando iba a decirlo se contuvo y se mordió el labio_

_Fin flashback_

- "No me importa nada, solo espero que mi hermanita este bien, no importa que yo me tenga que sacrificar, si con eso logro que se recupere" – pensaba la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos sin darse cuenta que un hombre la observaba.

- "Que mujer tan hermosa, Dios, jamás había visto a un ángel", - pensaba el pelinegro mientras observaba llorar a la rubia, - "debe ser un sueño" – pero reaccionando rápidamente se dirigió a realizar su trabajo, él era un profesional antes que hombre, o al menos eso creía.

**Darien: **¿señorita Tsukino?, - le dijo con una voz aterciopelada, esperando no asustarla, aun así ella se sobresaltó, y lo miró – "Dios, que hermosos ojos, podría perderme en ese cielo" – se dijo, pero acto seguido retomo su trabajo – Soy el Dr. Chiba, acabo de revisar a su hermana. Ella en este momento se encuentra bien, aunque permanecerá en observación toda la noche y quizá parte de mañana – le dijo rápidamente ya que ella estaba paralizada.

- "Dios, que hombre más guapo, parece haber salido del mismísimo Olimpo, quizá podría ser el propio Adonis personificado" – pensó la rubia al ver en la puerta al doctor, estaba tan impactada que se quedó muda, no sabía qué hacer y prácticamente se había olvidado de donde estaba y porque estaba ahí.

**Serena: **Gr-gracias doctor? – pregunto dudosa

Darien: Dr. Chiba, Darien Chiba, mucho gusto, - y extendió la mano para saludarla, ella le tomó la mano para saludar y ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica que los recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

**Serena: **¿qué… que le paso a mi hermana?, le dijo soltando su mano, aunque no quería hacerlo. Se sentía abrumada.

**Darien: **Antes que nada quisiera saber que tanto conocimiento tiene usted sobre la enfermedad de su hermana – le preguntó en un tono serio

**Serena: **Pues el Dr. Tomoe, que es el médico de la familia nos ha dicho que mi hermana tiene un problema de arritmia. Ha estado bajo diferentes tratamientos desde hace dos años. ¿Por qué doctor?, ¿pasa algo malo? – pregunto Serena al ver el rostro del doctor.

**Darien: **Pues no quisiera adelantarme al diagnóstico, es necesario realizarle algunos estudios a su hermana. Se va a quedar esta noche, mañana se le harán… - se quedó mudo, un hombre joven, de cabello largo entró a la sala de espera y se lanzó a los brazos de Serena – "debí saberlo, una hermosa mujer como ella debe tener a alguien en su vida" – pensó.

**Serena: **Malachite – le dijo y por un momento se mantuvo abrazada de él, pero reacciono y lo aparto bruscamente – ¡apártate!

**Malachite: **¿Cómo estas preciosa? – intentando abrazarla de nuevo

**Serena: **No es por mí por quien deberías preguntar Mal, la que debería importarte es mi hermana- le soltó, demostrando molestia, pero ante todo recordaba en donde estaba.

**Darien: **Señorita Tsukino, ¿Por qué no me acompaña a ver a su hermana? – Le dijo notando la incomodidad de la rubia con el hombre – y mientras le explico los detalles.

Serena asintió y salieron de la sala de espera, dejando a Malachite solo y sin decir palabra.

**Darien: **¿se encuentra bien señorita Tsukino? – pregunto al ver a la joven tan turbada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

**Serena: **Si, llámeme Serena – dijo con media sonrisa en sus labios.

**Darien: **Solo si tú me llamas Darien – le regalo una sonrisa que la dejo cautivada,

**Serena: **Gracias Darien, y sí, me encuentro bien – dijo sonriendo – "Dios que hombre, podría perderme en esa noche que tiene por ojos, y vivir y morir ahí", pensó, y sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro.

Darien no lo notó, le abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y la dejo pasar. Entró y reviso de nuevo los monitores. Por su parte Serena se paró junto a la cama y le tomo la mano a su pequeña hermana – "¿Por qué Mina?, ¿Por qué las cosas se están dando así?" – pensaba y comenzó a llorar.

**Darien: **No te preocupes, tu hermana está bien, bueno, al menos ahora se encuentra estable – le decía mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro, a pesar de que estaba cubierto por su suéter pudo sentir otra descarga de electricidad. Y despacio la apartó – "¿Qué te pasa Darien?, ¿Qué te está provocando esta mujer?"

**Serena: **¿al menos ahora? – Preguntó, también había sentido esa descarga cuando él la toco, pero no le quiso dar importancia – ¿a qué te refieres? – y sus ojos buscaron esos orbes profundos como la noche.

**Darien: **Bu-bueno, como te decía hace rato, será necesario realizarle mañana varios estudios, para saber su situación actual y tomar las medidas y precauciones necesarias – tartamudeo al principio al ver los ojos de Serena – pero no te preocupes, ahora está estable y lo más probable es que duerma toda la noche. ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar?

**Serena: **No, no pienso moverme de aquí, aunque no despierte hasta mañana, me quedaré con ella toda la noche. – dijo con decisión, y se sentó junto a la cama, sin soltar a su hermana.

**Darien: **Bien, no hay problema, regresaré más noche para revisar los signos de tu hermana, cualquier cosa llama a la enfermera. – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta – "que hermosa, se queda con su hermana, la debe querer mucho…- se quedó mirándola un momento en el marco de la puerta y luego se retiró.

-"Sé que debería odiarte por lo que me has hecho, pero sea como sea somos hermanas y como tu hermana mayor tengo que poner tu felicidad antes que la mía" – pensaba Serena mientras miraba a su hermana – "y si tengo que renunciar a Malachite… lo haré". Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo, sin darse cuenta se acomodó, como pudo en la silla donde estaba.

Unas horas después Darien se asomaba en la habitación para ver cómo estaba su paciente, la imagen con la que se encontró fue tan enternecedora que solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa. Serena estaba dormida y mal acomodada en la silla, la miró un momento – "definitivamente es la mujer más hermosa que haya visto, pero también la más triste, y no solo es por su hermana… ¿Quién era ese hombre? – dudo unos momentos.

Después sigilosamente tomo a la rubia entre sus brazos, ella solo suspiro y oculto su rostro en su varonil cuello.


	2. recuerdos

**Los personajes utilizados para este fic pertenecen a la mente brillante de N. Takeuchi, la historia es una mala idea de unos personajes de novela, jeje, que ya entrando por mi mente estan algo retorcidos, jeje**

* * *

Después sigilosamente tomo a la rubia entre sus brazos, ella solo suspiro y oculto su rostro en su varonil cuello. – "en verdad que eres un ángel" – pensaba mientras la llevaba al sofá, la recostó con cuidado y después la cubrió con una manta.

-"que sensación tan hermosa, me siento tan bien, segura y protegida"- pensaba Serena entre sueños, al momento en que era llevada al sofá.

A la mañana siguiente Serena despertaba tranquilamente, de repente recordó en donde estaba y se levantó rápidamente, con cierta zozobra.

-Buenos Días – le dijo Darien al notar que se despertaba regalándole una de sus bellas sonrisas.

-Bu-buenos días ¿cómo está mi hermana? – Sintiéndose ruborizada ante esa sonrisa.

- ella está bien, sigue durmiendo – respondió al tiempo que se paraba frente de ella – pero en este momento la van a trasladar para realizarle los estudios que te comente anoche, ¿Por qué no vamos mientras a tomar un café?

Antes de que Serena pudiera responder entraron una mujer de cabello verde ondulado con ojos despectivos, y un hombre alto de lentes

-¿qué le paso a mi niña? – preguntaba Beryl con fingida angustia, lanzándose a abrazar a la paciente

-dígame Dr. ¿cómo está mi hija? – Decía Kenji dirigiéndose a Darien – si es necesario la trasladaremos a otro hospital en Houston o donde sea necesario, no repare en gastos Dr.

-no es necesario, este es uno de los mejores hospitales del país – respondió un tanto sorprendido por la reacción del padre. – Soy el Dr. Darien Chiba, y en verdad creo que aquí estará en buenas manos su hija

- Kenji Tsukino – extendiendo la mano aunque con cierta superioridad – tendrá que disculparme doctor, pero para mí mis hijas son lo más importante, y no reparo en gastos en cuento se trata de ellas y su bienestar.

-Señora Tsukino – le decía a Beryl – nos tendrá que permitir que se lleven a su hija a que le realicen unos estudios.

-no soy su mamá, aunque nada me hubiera gustado más, llámame Beryl querido- le decía de manera lasciva mientras se le acercaba, de manera seductora – soy la tía de estas chiquillas – y le lanzaba una mirada falsa de aprecio a Serena.

-"como siempre Beryl de falsa e hipócrita, pero ahora resulta que le interesa el doctor" – pensaba Serena mientras una ola de celos inexplicables la recorría – "calma Sere, porque te molesta su actitud hacia el doctor, si de seguro es casado o tiene pareja" – suspiro.

-gracias Beryl, perdón la confusión – respondía Darien un poco cortante – ahora si me permiten voy a llevar a Mina a que le hagan los estudios.

Darien y unos enfermeros se llevaron a Mina para que le realizaran los estudios, Kenji salía para realizar unas llamadas de negocios, mientras en la habitación se quedaban Beryl y Serena.

-¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermana para que se pusiera mal? – preguntaba Beryl con veneno en la voz

-yo no le hice nada, solo discutíamos y se puso mal – respondía Serena tratando de sonar indiferente. – aunque no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti

-déjame adivinar, seguro discutían por Malachite – decía con una sonrisa de triunfo – ¿es que aún no te das cuenta que él decidió quedarse con tu hermana?

-no tengo ganas de discutir contigo Beryl – decía mientras salía furiosa de la habitación, observo a su papá hablando por teléfono y tampoco tenía ganas de verlo así que se dirigió a la cafetería. Frente a su taza de café recordaba.

_Flashback_

_-sabes que te amo pero aún no estoy lista para tener relaciones contigo _

_-vamos Serena, nos amamos, y yo quiero que seas toda para mí, en cuerpo y alma. –decía Malachite, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura acercándola a sí –además dentro de poco nos vamos a casar, porque esperamos._

_-sé que nos vamos a casar pronto – decía ella retrocediendo un paso y apartándolo – pero yo aún no me siento lista, y si es cierto que me amas tienes que respetar mi decisión_

_-pues yo ya estoy empezando a dudar que me ames – decía él con todo despectivo_

_- no me puedes decir que no te amo, solo te pido tiempo_

_-bien, si quieres tiempo, tiempo tendrás, pero será mejor que no nos veamos – decía con tono ofendido_

_-Mal, no te enojes_

_-No Sere, no me enojo – y salía de la sala dejando sola a la rubia_

_Fin Flashback_

-"quizá si me hubiera acostado con él nada de esto estaría pasando" – pensaba la rubia mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios, en eso sonaba su celular y la hizo saltar del susto

-Diga, Hola Rei, si, sigo aquí en el hospital, estoy en la cafetería, aquí te espero – colgó el celular y le dio un sorbo a su café. Mientras su mente seguía viajando

_Flashback_

_La rubia entraba a la habitación de su hermana cuando de repente la imagen que veía sobrepasaba todo lo imaginable._

_-Mina, que estás haciendo, si papá se da cuenta que tienes a un hombre en tu recamara, sabes cómo… - no pudo terminar al ver el rostro del hombre que estaba desnudo junto a su hermana – ¿Malachite?, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Qué…? - no pudo terminar el shock fue tal que solo atino a salir corriendo mientras grandes lágrimas inundaban su rostro_

_Fin flashback _

-¿Qué pasa Sere?– preguntaba una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas – ¿en qué piensas?

-En nada Rei, solo estaba recordando algunas cosas – decía mientras se secaba una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

-de seguro estás pensando en él ¿verdad? – Se sentaba a su lado y le frotaba el hombro en señal de apoyo – ya te he dicho que lo tienes que olvidar, él te traicionó, y de la peor manera, meterse con tu hermana, eso es bajo – su voz se iba tornando cada vez más molesta pero contenida

-ya Rei, no creo que sea el momento de platicar de esas cosas.

-está bien Sere, pero creo que tienes que olvidarlo, no te hace bien que sufras por él. Mejor dime ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

-ahorita le están haciendo análisis o algo así, el Dr. Chiba dice que son necesarios para dar un diagnostico

-¿El Dr. Chiba?, ¿Qué no la estaba atendiendo el Dr. Tomoe? – dijo con sorpresa

- no encontraba ayer al Dr. Tomoe así que la traje al hospital.

-pues creo que es lo mejor. El Dr. Chiba es uno de los mejores cardiólogos del país. – Tenía una mirada pícara – además esta guapísimo.

-hay Rei, como crees que me voy a fijar en esas cosas ahorita – decía un poco ofendida – aunque independientemente de todo la verdad es que sí, es el hombre más guapo que haya yo visto jamás. – sonrió y se sonrojo. – pero de seguro debe ser un hombre comprometido o con pareja, incluso casado ¿no crees? – quiso averiguar

-pues aunque no lo creas no, es soltero y sin ningún compromiso, pero quizá la que te pueda dar más información sobre él sea Amy, al fin que ella está haciendo su internado aquí, debe de saber más cosas.

-creo que no es el momento, ni el lugar para hablar de esas cosas, además no me importa, solo era una curiosidad – mintió la rubia mientras se ponía de pie

Ambas amigas se dirigieron a la habitación de Mina. Fuera de ella se encontraron a Luna, la nana de las hermanas Tsukino, una mujer de cabello negro ondulado y mirada tierna.

-Luna, que bueno que estas aquí – se lanzó Serena a sus brazos mientras sollozaba.

-mi niña, no te preocupes más, aquí estoy para cuidar de ti y de tu hermana

En ese momento se acercaba Darien, aunque viendo una escena se detuvo un momento a observarlas.

-lamento interrumpir – decía con su más tímida sonrisa – aun no tengo los resultados de la paciente, pero lo más probable es que en un rato la demos de alta.

-gracias Darien, te presento a Luna, nuestra nana, y Rei, mi mejor amiga

-un gusto en conocerlas – decía Darien mientras estiraba la mano para saludarlas.

- igualmente – respondían las dos algo apenadas por tan guapo doctor.

- ¿y a mí no me vas a presentar? – se acercaba al grupo, y en especial a Serena tratando de rodearle los hombros.

- Darien, él es Malachite – alejándose del recién llegado – es el prometido de mi hermana

-"como se atreve a tratar de abrazarla, siendo casi su cuñado" – pensó Darien tensando la mandíbula – mucho gusto – saludo cortésmente

-igualmente Dr. – respondió con cierta molestia (NA. ¿celoso?)

Malachite intento nuevamente abrazar a Serena, y Darien noto que una vez más ella se mantenía a distancia.

-porque no pasan a ver a Mina – les sugirió a todos –

Entraron en la habitación, y al ver a los recién llegados Mina solo sonrió, pero con ver al hombre con quien después de tanto problema se iba a casar, no pudo más que lanzar una risa tonta. El castaño aunque no amaba a Mina, porque amaba a Serena, la verdad es que desde niños siempre las quiso a las dos, parte porque sus familias se conocían desde hace años, y más desde que la madre de estas había muerto, siempre se prometió cuidarlas, al ver a Mina tan débil y apagada no pudo más que lanzarse a saludar a la convaleciente, abrazándola y besando sus mejillas que ya estaban húmedas por aquella demostración. Sabía que estaba enferma pero al verla asi tan vulnerable sintió muchas emociones encontradas, que no era el momento de demostrar.

Serena al ver la escena también sufría de una serie de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado ver a su hermana tan contenta a pesar de su condición, la animaba, pero, al verla con el hombre con quien ella ya no se iba a casar le producía un tristeza embargadora, y que sin proponérselo se delato en sus ojos. Todos estaban tan atentos a ver como estaba su hermana, que no la notaron, bueno, solo una persona lo notó y pensó que lo mejor era sacarla de ahí.

Serena, podrías acompañarme un momento – intento rescatar a la rubia

-claro- respondió alejándose con el pelinegro y dejando a los demás en la habitación de su hermana que no notaron que se iba

-¿pasa algo Darien? – pregunto cuando entraron a la oficina de él.

-toma asiento Serena – la invitaba mientras cerraba la puerta y se quedaba de pie descansando en la misma – la verdad, no me lo tomes a mal, no quiero que pienses que soy un entrometido, pero me dio la impresión, bueno, no sé cómo decirlo, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Qué pasa entre tú y el prometido de tu hermana?

-tienes razón – respondió la rubia al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla, para dirigirse a la puerta – no es de tu incumbencia – estaba algo indignada por el atrevimiento del doctor, pero también extrañada de que lo hubiera notado, se había encontrado con los hermosos ojos del doctor, y se quedó paralizada

-perdón, no debí preguntar – decía apenado el pelinegro mientras de un par de zancadas quedaba frente a la rubia. Ella no se movió solo atino a ver como se acercaba. El abrió los brazos intentando abrazarla pero dudo un momento y se quedó petrificado, ella sintió que eso era una invitación y sin más se abalanzo sobre el doctor dejándose abrazar por él. Ella no entendió su repentino movimiento, pero en cuanto los brazos varoniles del doctor la rodearon fue como sentirse segura en casa, como un sentimiento muy familiar, de confianza, sentía que nada le pasaría estando entre esos fuertes brazos, que a la vez eran suaves por el abrazo. Intento hablar pero entre el llanto y no saber exactamente que decir solo hacía que de su boca salieran sollozos y letras, que ni siquiera formaban palabras entendibles.

-shhhh, no digas nada – susurro el doctor. Espero a que ella dejara de llorar, para aflojar un poco en abrazo sin soltarla porque a decir verdad a él le encantaba sentir que podía proteger a ese hermoso ángel.

Después de un rato de estar abrazados y sin decir nada unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de su burbuja, la soltó y ella instintivamente y sin mirarlo se sentó en la silla donde había estado.


	3. emociones

**los personajes pertenecen a la mente brillante de Naoko Takeuchi. **

* * *

Después de un rato de estar abrazados y sin decir nada unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de su burbuja, la soltó y ella instintivamente y sin mirarlo se sentó en la silla donde había estado.

-adelante – dijo el pelinegro caminando a sentarse atrás del escritorio, la que entraba era su enfermera y asistente Kaolinet, que llevaba los resultados de la paciente Tsukino. Sólo le notifico lo que era, se los entregó y salió rápidamente, aunque no había pasado nada ella sintió que había interrumpido y era mejor salir rápidamente.

Leyó los resultados dos veces, levanto una ceja, lo que le daba un aspecto más interesante y serio, Serena que lo observaba, no pudo evitar sentirse endemoniadamente seducida por ese pequeño movimiento de su rostro. –"¿qué demonios te pasa Sere?" – pensó mientras sentía calor recorrer su cuerpo.

-me decías que a tu hermana la atiende el Dr. Tomoe ¿cierto? – se sobresaltó la rubia porque estaba sumida en sus sensaciones, cuando habló el pelinegro.

-si – se ruborizó, aunque el pelinegro no supo exactamente por qué fue el rubor. – ha sido el doctor de la familia desde que éramos pequeñas.

- ya veo – guardo silencio unos minutos, se acomodó en su asiento recargando su espalda cómodamente en el respaldo.

-¿Qué pasa? – la rubia era lista y a pesar de estar endiosada con ese hombre no dejaba de ser quisquillosa

-en el historial que revise anoche que ingresé a tu hermana revise que ella tiene una "arritmia", pero, una vez realizados los análisis, me atrevo a decir que tu hermana no padece arritmia. El semblante de Serena iba a dejarse llevar por la emoción al creer sana a su hermana, pero la frialdad y seriedad con que Darien hablo, la hizo sentir miedo.

-¿y entonces que tiene? – dijo con un tono de seria preocupación

Darien suspiro – ella tiene una deficiencia cardiaca – la rubia se quedó muda por lo que continuó – es una enfermedad en la que el corazón se va debilitando poco a poco hasta que… deja de funcionar – trato de que sus palabras no sonaran demasiado violentas. Pero su intento había fallado, la rubia entendía poco de medicina, pero el término "deja de funcionar" le resultaba una sentencia de muerte para su hermana. No dijo nada y se soltó llorando desconsoladamente

Darien no soportaba ver llorar a ese hermoso ángel, se le partía el corazón, aunque no entendía porque. Se levantó rápidamente, rodeo el escritorio y se arrodillo a lado de ella. Instintivamente se abrazaron sin decir nada, la rubia seguía llorando, él le masajeaba la espalda para que se calmara.

-no te diré que esta enfermedad no es delicada y que se aliviará pronto, pero siendo cardiólogo sé que podemos hacer que su vida sea lo más larga posible y de lo más normal. Será difícil, pero con los tratamientos adecuados podemos mejorar su calidad de vida. – no mentía, quizá sería difícil, pero no era imposible.

-¿tú te aseguraras de ello? – suplico saber la rubia mientras se soltaba del abrazo

-claro – respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Ella solo respondió con una sonrisa llena de esperanza. – Por ahora le voy a mandar unos medicamentos que tiene que tomar de manera rigurosa – se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio, empezando a escribir una receta

-ella está tomando unos medicamentos que le recetó el Dr. Tomoe

-será mejor que los suspenda y comience con este tratamiento – le entregaba la receta – de todos modos tendré que realizarle más estudios para llevar un control y una historia completa, si no te molesta ¿podrías decirme después que medicamentos le receto mi colega? – volvió a sonreír, el ver a la rubia con esperanza hacia que se sintiera poderoso, pero no como ventaja, sino por poder ayudar a ese ángel

-está bien – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de abrirla se giró sobre sus pies – gracias, en verdad, muchas gracias – lo decía con una sonrisa cautivadora, él solo sonrió y ella salió de la oficina.

-"Dios, que pasa contigo Dar, te ha cautivado esa mujer" – pensaba mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a dar indicaciones de la alta de la paciente Tsukino. Se había hecho la promesa de lograr que Mina Tsukino se recuperara lo mejor posible.

De regreso a la casa Tsukino ya estaba la pequeña descansando en su habitación, aunque estaba contenta por estar con sus seres queridos también se sentía triste, por la pelea con su hermana, por lo que le hizo, por cómo se habían dado las cosas, pero a pesar de todo y como su tía Beryl le dijo hace algún tiempo, ella tenía derecho a luchar por el amor de Malachite y pese a todo ella había ganado.

-¿puedo pasar? – la sobre salto la voz de su hermana que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta

-pasa

-¿Cómo te sientes hermanita?, ¿necesitas algo? – pregunto con ternura mientras se sentaba en el sofá cerca de la cama de su hermana.

-estoy bien, gracias – respondió algo apenada – Sere, yo no… - las lágrimas empezaron a humedecer el rostro de Mina – no sé qué decir… -su hermana se lanzó a su lado y la abrazo

-no digas nada – sollozaba – en verdad no es necesario que digas nada, las cosas pasan por algo y lo importante ahora es que te recuperes para que estés hermosa el día de tu boda – trataba de animar a la enferma, mientras por dentro la inundaba la tristeza. - ¿no querrás ir toda pálida y ojerosa a tu propia boda?

Mina solo sonrió, "su boda", era algo que no podía creer, estaba decidida a verse radiante, de algún modo sintió que su hermana le daba permiso de alcanzar su felicidad.

-como te comentaba en el hospital, será necesario que vayamos con Darien para que te realice estudios, y para que controle tu enfermedad – inconscientemente sonrió y se ruborizo al pensar en el pelinegro.

-¿Darien?, veo que le tienes mucha confianza al doctor – sonrió por la cara de su hermana

Serena se apenó, por su repentino abochornamiento – bueno, jeje, el Doctor Chiba… hay que ir a verlo, creo que será tu especialista

-¿Qué pasa Sere?, ¿te agrada el doctor? – empezó a formarse una risa de complicidad y a brillarle los ojos con interés.

-No – mintió, siendo sincera con ella misma ese doctor le había causado alguna extraña sensación que aún no comprendía

-aunque la verdad, esta guapísimo – suspiró

-Mina, se va a poner celoso Malachite – la regañaba un poco

-hay por ver lo que Dios nos regala no le estoy faltando a Mal – puso cara de fingida indignación

-en eso tienes razón – sonrió –debo admitir que el doctor es muy atractivo, y por lo que tengo entendido no tiene pareja – se reflejó cierta ilusión en su mirada.

-ahh, ya veo, y eso que no te interesa – Serena se puso roja de la vergüenza pero ya no dijo nada

Se quedaron un rato más platicando hasta que el sueño venció a la convaleciente y su hermana la dejo dormir, salió de su habitación y regreso a la suya.

Mientras tanto en el hospital un pelinegro pensaba en el ángel que conoció la noche anterior. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien se paraba a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa hombre? – pregunto un joven no tan alto como el pelinegro, de cabellera castaña larga a los hombros y que apenas permitía que se le vieran sus castaños ojos.

-Dios Nick, ¿me quieres matar de un susto?- se sobre saltaba el pelinegro

-no Dar, pero estas en las nubes – se reía su amigo - ¿en qué estás pensando?, o mejor dicho ¿en quién?, porque nunca te había visto así

-Nick, conocí a un ángel – su amigo lo miraba con incredulidad.

-Dios Dar, creo que ahora si te hemos perdido – le decía mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda – no, ya en serio – se reía

-hay mejor no te explico nada – se molestó el pelinegro

-en verdad que estas mal, anda cuéntame, ¿Quién es ese ángel? – trataba de seguir la broma

-Serena – le brillaron los ojos – su nombre es Serena, Serena Tsukino

-estas bromeando ¿verdad? – Dudó el castaño - ¿Dónde la conociste?, ¿Qué paso? – se estaba preocupando

-su hermana va a ser mi paciente, tiene un problema cardiaco – le explicaba – pero ella, es… - se detuvo a recordar el rostro de su ángel

-es inalcanzable – lo saco de la nube su amigo. El pelinegro puso cara de no entender sus palabras – es la hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos del país, además de que su familia es de la alta sociedad. Sin contar con el hecho de que está comprometida.

¿Comprometida?

-sí, con Malachite… - dudó – hay no recuerdo su apellido, creo que es… Black, si, Malachite Black

-ah, sí lo conocí ayer, pero por lo que vi está con Mina

-¿esta con Mina?, no entiendo

-yo tampoco pero por lo que pude ver ayer creo que es pareja de Mina y no de Serena

-eso sí que es extraño, pero de todos modos está muy lejos de ti. Será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones. Es un imposible

-"demasiado tarde" – pensó pero no dijo nada

Salieron del hospital para dirigirse al departamento del pelinegro, donde iban a tomar una copa y conversar de sus vidas. Nicolás y él eran amigos desde la preparatoria, aunque escogieron carreras diferentes, Nicolás se decidió por administración de empresas con especialidad en finanzas, mientras Darien opto por la medicina, pero siempre fueron amigos unidos y cada que podían se reunían como aquella vez.

-"no importa, quizá no logre que me ame, pero no puedo dejar de hacer el intento" – se dijo a sí mismo. Él había tomado la decisión de conquistarla y trataría de lograrlo.

En su recamara la rubia se había dejado vencer por el sueño, aunque tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, la enfermedad de su hermana, la traición que le había hecho, que aun amaba a Malachite, pero que tendría que dejárselo a su hermana. Y de pronto, entre sueños la imagen de Darien la sobresaltó. Soñaba que lo besaba, que sus brazos la protegían, que nada le pasaría con él. Podía sentir el amor que se profesaban.

-"¿Qué te pasa?, eso no es posible" – pensó cuando se despertó del sueño. –"no puedo estar pensando en Darien, aunque sea lindo y bastante guapo, eso no puede ser. Él no es de mi nivel, aunque eso no importaría mucho, papá no me lo permitiría y además yo amo a Malachite, aunque se quede con mi hermana" – en esos pensamientos se volvió a quedar dormida, ya mañana sería otro día

Pasaron unos cuantos días desde que llevaron a Mina al hospital, se estaba recuperando de su crisis y con los medicamentos que había mandado Darien se estaba manteniendo estable.

Aunque no había estado mucho en el hospital ni los días siguientes en casa, Kenji Tsukino se enteraba de todo lo que acontecía en la casa, en especial de su pequeña Mina. El señor Tsukino era un hombre de negocios muy importante, era el dueño de la empresa de inversiones más poderosa del país, además de que se estaba abriendo mercado en Londres y en Nueva York, siempre estaba de viaje o en su oficina, aunque parecía ser un hombre duro amaba a sus hijas, a pesar de que los allegados a la familia sabían que su difunta esposa lo había engañado durante muchos años, y llegaron a pensar que las niñas Tsukino no eran sus hijas y aunque en algún momento él también lo dudó, trato de verlas como lo que eran, sus hijas. Las amaba a las dos pero ciertamente tenía más preferencia por Serena ya que ella poseía el carácter fuerte y decidido de su padre, Mina era consentida por ser la pequeña, pero si hubiera tenido que elegir definitivamente lo haría con Serena.

Kenji regresaba de un viaje relámpago a Nueva York, ya era tarde y no quiso despertar a nadie, entro en su despacho y curiosamente alguien entro atrás de él, algo que le sobresalto porque esperaba que todos estuvieran dormidos

-puedo hablar contigo – expresó la rubia que entraba tras su padre

-pequeña, me asustaste, ¿le pasa algo a tu hermana? – le daba un beso y un abrazo, poniendo cara de preocupación

-ella ahorita está bien, pero sí, hay algo que debes saber con respecto a Mina – sus ojos mostraban tristeza

-habla pequeña – suplico algo angustiado

-papá… - respiro hondo – está muy enferma del corazón, tiene una deficiencia cardiaca

Kenji no daba crédito – debe ser un error, seguro ese medicucho se equivocó o solo nos quiere sacar dinero, hay que llevarla a Houston o a otro hospital – empezó a gritar

-papá, cálmate, yo no creo que se haya equivocado Da… el Dr Chiba, me he informado y es uno de los mejores médicos del país, es altamente reconocido

-¿estás segura?, tengo que hablar yo mismo con él… Dios, tu hermana ¿se va a morir? – estaba a punto de llorar

-mira, lo mejor es que hables mañana con él, que te explique, pero, sabes, por extraño que parezca le tengo confianza

-bien, mañana acomodare mi agenda para ir a ver al doctor

-¿te importa si te acompaño?, me pidió que le llevará los medicamentos que le receto el Dr. Tomoe – pensó un momento – por cierto ¿han sabido algo de él?

-no, parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra – se quedó pensando el patriarca – y dime pequeña ¿tu estas bien?

-si papá, estoy bien, y ahora me retiro, no trabajes hasta tarde. Que descanses – le dio un beso y salió del despacho

A la mañana siguiente Kenji se comunicaba con su secretaria para pedirle que cancelara sus citas del día, después de ver al doctor haría algunos pendientes.

En el hospital Kaolinet le anunciaba que el sr. Tsukino y su hija estaban afuera esperando hablar con él.

-hazlos pasar – su corazón latía a mil, vería a su ángel – y tráeme el expediente de la paciente Tsukino por favor

-buenos días Dr. Chiba – saludaba el patriarca

-buenos días Dr. Chiba –decía la rubia sin mirar al pelinegro, parecía apenada, pero a la vez incomoda por estar ahí con su papá

-Buenos días Señor Tsukino, señorita – sus ojos se apagaron – "claro, que esperabas, que se lanzara a tus brazos" – pensó – tomen asiento si son tan amables – Se sentaron y al último él – ¿en que les puedo servir?

-vera Doctor, mi hija me ha comentado sobre la condición de Mina, y bueno, quisiera que usted me explicara bien todo esto, porque, bueno, quizá necesite otra opinión – le dijo con cierta autosuficiencia y altanería, él era hombre de negocios y sabia como tratar a la gente, o más bien, sabia como maltratar a la gente, a modo que todo saliera en su beneficio y en el de su familia.

-entiendo – en eso entraba Kaolinet con el expediente – pues como le comente a su hija, la señorita Mina tiene una deficiencia cardiaca, en la que el corazón poco a poco se va debilitando hasta el punto que deja de trabajar, ¿me explico? – Darien era bueno, pero también sabía defenderse y la actitud del patriarca no le agradaba – entiendo que quiera lo mejor para sus hijas, y está en todo su derecho de buscar las opiniones que usted crea conveniente, pero, creo que todos le dirán lo mismo, no hay duda que todos los médicos… al menos los buenos médicos le dirán lo mismo que yo.

-pero el Dr. Tomoe me dijo que solo se trataba de una arritmia – debatió el patriarca, no le gustaba la actitud del doctor, quien se creía él para hablarle así, es que no conocía con quien hablaba, seguro que no, de seguro era un muerto de hambre.

-Mire Sr. Tsukino – se tensó – el Dr. Tomoe es conocido por aceptar sobornos, y por mala praxis, así que, desafortunadamente creo que los ha estado engañando

Serena interrumpió – por cierto aquí están los medicamentos que le recetó Tomoe a mi hermana, Dr. Chiba – no quería hablarle con tanta formalidad, pero estando cerca su papá tenía que hacerlo, su padre les había enseñado a distinguir clases, y por muy buen médico que fuera Darien era de nivel inferior ante los ojos de su padre. Le dejó los frascos sobre el escritorio

Darien los tomo y los reviso, se lo imaginaba, lo que le mandaban a Mina no le ayudaba a su enfermedad.

-Gracias señorita – respondió el pelinegro algo serio

-Me va a disculpar doctor, pero tendré que pedir una segunda opinión – y sin más se levantó del asiento y salió de la oficina – vámonos Sere

-con permiso doctor – salió casi corriendo la rubia

Darien no respondió –"vaya, ya veo a lo que se refería Nick sobre las clases sociales, y si su padre decide llevarla a otro lado, no veré más a mi ángel" – pensaba algo triste.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por sus rr, he tratado de responder a cada una sus comentarios, si no lo he hecho de antemano disculpas, pero en verdad agradezco sus palabras.**

**espero que les guste este cap, y como siempre, espero sus comentarios**

**de verdad que no hay nada mas alentador que los rr, jejeje**


	4. y te vuelvo a ver

**los personajes pertenecen a la mente brillante de Naoko Takeuchi. **

* * *

-Me va a disculpar doctor, pero tendré que pedir una segunda opinión – y sin más se levantó del asiento y salió de la oficina – vámonos Sere

-con permiso doctor – salió casi corriendo la rubia

Darien no respondió –"vaya, ya veo a lo que se refería Nick sobre el señor Tsukino, y si su padre decide llevarla a otro lado, no veré más a mi ángel" – pensaba algo triste.

En la mansión Tsukino, Serena trataba de convencer a su padre de que Darien, era lo mejor para su hermana.

-papá, sé que te preocupa mi hermana, y que quieres a los mejores médicos pero, ¿Por qué te desagrada tanto el Dr. Chiba?

-vamos Sere, date cuenta, es joven, probablemente inexperto, y se ve que es pobre – dijo con aire de superioridad

-¿pero eso que tiene que ver con que sea el médico de Mina? – algo molesta

-mira Serena, yo lo único que quiero es lo mejor para mis hijas y lo mejor siempre cuesta caro – también algo enfadado

-papá ¿y si el doctor tiene razón? – Decía ya algo angustiada - ¿y si de verdad está tan enferma?, ¿vas a dejar morir a tu hija por que no te agrado el doctor?

Kenji dudo un poco, en parte sabía que tenía razón su hija – bien, hagamos algo – suspirando – voy a realizar unas llamadas, hablaré con unos conocidos, y veré que tan recomendable es ese doctorcito.

Serena lo abraza y sale de la habitación, su corazón estaba que saltaba de alegría, no solo porque vería de nuevo a Darien, sino porque su corazón le decía que él ayudaría a su hermana a recuperarse.

Varios días después, y después de que Kenji hablo con varios prominentes doctores y amigos, y que todos le dieron que el Dr. Darien Chiba era el adecuado para atender a su hija, y que en efecto el Dr. Tomoe tenía una tendencia a los sobornos y a las malas prácticas, decidió que Darien atendería a su hija, aunque aún no le tenía confianza, porque según Kenji, los pobres solo se acercan a los ricos para obtener algún beneficio (NA. Pero que señor). Además las esperanzas que estaba empezando a sentir Serena de algún modo le daba seguridad, pero eso era algo que se podía guardar para él mismo.

En eso alguien se asoma a la puerta de su despacho

-¿me llamaste papa? – era el rostro de Serena el que se mostraba en la puerta

-si hija, pasa – suspiro mientras ella se sentaba frente a él – mira, estuve hablando con algunas personas y bueno, debo admitir que todas ellas me dieron buenas referencia de ese doctor – a Serena se le iluminaron los ojos pero no dijo nada – así que a partir de mañana quiero que tu personalmente lleves a Mina con ese tal Chiba – dijo con cierto desdén – como sabes yo tengo todavía asuntos pendientes y no podré acompañarte pero quiero que me mantengas informado.

-claro que si papa, sabes que yo estaré siempre a lado de mi hermana – respondió sonriendo

-solo una cosa Serena, quiero que por favor mantengan tanto tú, como tu hermana la distancia adecuada con ese doctor ¿lo prometes? – era una súplica o una orden, quizá ambas.

Serena no entendió las palabras de su padre – a que te refieres papa –

-Sere, sabes que tanto tú como tu hermana son hermosas, pero también son ricas, y bueno, no quiero que ese sujeto trate de aprovecharse de ninguna de las dos… aunque estás comprometida con Malachite, pues, no quisiera que se pasara de listo con ninguna de las dos

A Serena se le estrujo el corazón, su papa no sabía nada con respecto a lo que había pasado entre Malachite, Mina y ella, pero quizá ya era tiempo de aclarar las cosas.

-papa… – dudó y tomó aire, como si le hiciera falta – verás… yo…, bueno…, Mina… este… - tartamudeaba

-Sere, ¿qué pasa? – su papá pocas veces la veía así de nerviosa, lo que más la distinguía era que tenía la fortaleza de su padre, la duda y el temor lo preocupaba.

-verás, es un poco complicado de explicar, pero, bueno, Mina siempre ha estado enamorada de Malachite… hace poco él y yo discutimos y… bueno, paso algo entre él y mi hermana… pero por favor no te enojes – le dijo rápidamente al ver que su padre empezaba a enfurecer – sé que quizá no fue lo adecuado, pero… pero…, estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme con tal de ver feliz a mi hermana – dijo esto último con un suspiro, tratando de no llorar

-¿pero cómo dices eso Sere?, ese maldito merece que lo mate, mira que jugar con mis dos tesoros, ¿cómo se atreve?

Serena se espantó, solo alcanzo a tapar su boca con la mano, para no gritar y abrir los ojos como platos, como su padre hablaba de matar a alguien, "nadie merece morir", pensó.

Al ver la reacción de su hija Kenji se apenó, y trato de autocalmarse –bien, no lo matare aunque se lo merezca, pero dime -¿estas segura?

-si – fue lo único que dijo

-bien, ya me encargaré de hablar con Malachite, por lo pronto tu encárgate de todo para que atiendan a tu hermana ¿quieres? – ella solo asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho de su padre

Mientras él se quedaba metido en sus pensamientos "Dios, como se parece a su madre, tiene el mismo corazón y la misma bondad, sacrificarse por su hermana… ojala algún día ella logre ser feliz"

Por su parte Serena se dirigía a su recamara, con muchas sensaciones, la amenaza de su padre, el ver a Darien otra vez. No sabía que le preocupaba más.

En el hospital Darien revisaba a un paciente que acababa de sufrir un pre infarto, ya lo habían logrado controlar y solo revisaba los monitores, en eso escucho que lo voceaban indicándole que tenía una llamada, se dirigió al área de enfermeras y tomó la llamada, sin imaginar quien estaba al otro lado de la línea

-Dr. Chiba – dijo al tomar el auricular, su voz estaba cansada y triste

-Hola… Darien – decía la rubia a la que solo el sonido de su masculina voz le hizo perder un poco el aliento – soy Serena Tsukino, la hermana de Mina

-te reconocí en seguida – sonrío involuntariamente, pero luego recapacitó - ¿está todo bien?, ¿está bien tu hermana?

-sí, está todo bien, de hecho te llamé para ver si nos puedes atender mañana… para… - dudó, en realidad no sabía que decir – bueno, ¿podrías recibirnos mañana?

-¡claro! – La simple idea de verla lo había hecho casi gritar esa palabra, todas las enfermeras le miraron cruelmente – ehh, mira, voy a ver la agenda con mi asistente y ya después me comunico contigo para decirte a qué hora ¿te parece?

-está bien – ella también se emocionó al pensar que lo vería y que además quizá más tarde escucharía su hermosa voz –entonces espero tu llamada, gracias – colgó, y sin darse cuenta suspiró.

Por su parte el pelinegro salió disparado a su oficina para revisar a qué hora podía ver a su princesa. Después de platicarlo con su asistente encontró la hora para verla, le pidió a su asistente el número y se adentró en su oficina, ansioso por volver a escuchar su dulce voz

-Hola Serena, soy Darien

-Hola Darien

-Te espero, bueno, las espero mañana a las 5 de la tarde, ¿te parece?

-si, a las 5 está perfecto

-bueno, hasta mañana

-hasta mañana – dijo ella, sonrió. "¿pero es que acaso vas a una cita?", se recrimino mentalmente, pero no lo podía evitar, aunque la salud de su hermana era lo primero, el hecho de pensar en Darien la hacía sentirse emocionada. Mientras que el pelinegro tenia cara de tonto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sí, era un profesional, pero pensar en su ángel lo emocionaba tanto que pensó que podría sufrir un infarto "que ironía, cardiólogo en ascenso muere de infarto, jaja" pensaba y se reía de su propio chiste.

En otro lado de la ciudad un hombre y una mujer conversaban, recostados en la cama del cuarto de un hotel, desnudos, después de sucumbir a sus pasiones.

-¿y donde tienes a Tomoe? – preguntaba la mujer, esbelta peliroja, de ojos despectivos, (NA. En el primer capítulo puse que tenía el cabello verde, sorry, Beryl es peliroja)

-en realidad no quieres saberlo – respondía un hombre de tez blanca y cabello plateado, corto y ojos azules

-vamos Diamante, sabes que no, pero al menos debes de decirme si nuestro pequeño secretito está seguro – le decía mientras le lamia el pecho

-no te preocupes Beryl – ronroneaba, mientras la besaba

-es una pena que ese doctorcito se haya entrometió, si no, Tomoe habría completado su tarea, de eliminar a la pequeña Mina – se reía mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él – aunque debo decir que el hombre es muy atractivo

-vamos Beryl, ¿pensé que tenías mejores gustos? – le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que la hizo gemir

-¿estas celoso?

-claro que no, pero la verdad no pensé que te gustara la plebe – se burlaba

-bien, no importa, por lo pronto una parte del plan está hecha, al menos, la mosca muerta de Serena está sola, y con el corazón roto – destilaba maldad a cada palabra

-y yo podría ir a consolarla, y casarme con ella, y quedarme con su fortuna, "y también hacerla mía" – esto último solo lo pensó, aunque se le veía el interés en sus ojos

-pero esa fortuna será para nosotros querido –le besaba el cuello – pero porque no hacemos cosas más interesantes – decía mientras tomaba con una mano su miembro

-seguro querida – y se acomodaba encima de ella, entre besos y caricias salvajes y llenas de pasión, se devoraban uno al otro llegando al clímax de manera violenta.

Al día siguiente, la mañana fue tranquila para Serena, mientras que para Darien había sido una carrera contra el tiempo con algunos pacientes, pero ambos ansiaban el encuentro, justo a las 5 las hermanas Tsukino se encontraban fuera de la oficina del Dr. Chiba

Darien estaba tan nervioso que no sabía qué hacer, acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio a pesar de que ya estaban en orden, se alisaba la corbata y jugaba con la pluma, de pronto el teléfono lo sobre salto

-Dr. Chiba, la paciente Tsukino y su hermana están aquí – decía Kaolinet por el altavoz

-Ha-hazlas pasar – estaba tan nervioso que empezó a tartamudear – "por Dios Dar, respira"

-Buenas tardes Dr. Chiba – decían las dos rubias al entrar

-Pasen, tomen asiento – decía mientras se ponía en pie y las hacia una señal a las sillas frente a su escritorio –pero por favor díganme Darien, porque así no me siento tan viejo – sonreía cautivadoramente, tanto que impacto a las dos hermanas – espero no les moleste que les hable de tú a las dos

-gra-gracias Darien – respondía la mayor de las hermanas – por favor también tutéanos, pero, bueno, no me lo vayas a tomar a mal, pero delante de papa es preferible que no lo hagas de ese manera – el pelinegro se extraño

-es que papa es un poco elitista – dijo algo apenada Mina

-entiendo, por mí no hay problema – sonrió – podría ser nuestro pequeño secreto – y las hermanas asintieron un tanto cautivadas – bueno, ahora si vamos a trabajar Mina, te voy a hacer unas preguntas de rutina y después un pequeño examen físico ¿te parece? – la rubia asintió

-no hay problema si me quedo ¿verdad? – pregunto la mayor

-claro que no, de hecho es mejor que estés cerca – volvió a sonreír -"es que no quiero dejar de verte"

"¿eso que fue? Bueno, como sea, yo por mi encantada, me quedo toda la vida contigo" "pero que estoy diciendo, este hombre me pone muuuy mal" "pero Dios, esos ojos, podría yo perderme en ese mar profundo" "al menos espero no estar suspirando y toda ruborizada" – estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho nada de lo que le preguntaba a su hermana

-¿Serena?, ¿escuchaste? – le preguntaba su hermana mientras le movía la mano frente a los ojos

-¿Qué?

¿Qué si escuchaste? Darien tiene 30 años, es muy joven y es buen médico – la hermana mayor reaccionaba y el pelinegro se sonrojaba, a decir verdad los dos se pusieron rojos

- por favor Mina, no es la gran cosa, solo he sido bastante dedicado a mi trabajo – decía aun apenado

-pues es un gran logro – alcanzo a decir Serena

-gracias – sonrió de oreja a oreja – en fin, necesito que pases conmigo, te voy a llevar a una sala para que te realicen algún estudios, si quieres puedes esperar aquí Serena, yo regreso en un momento

-sí, aquí espero –

El doctor y su paciente salieron a una sala no muy lejos de ahí, dio algunas indicaciones a su asistente para que fueran a atender a Mina, mientras caminaban conversaban

-tu hermana o es muy callada o esta triste – empezó a decir Darien

-en general mi hermana es muy alegre y divertida, aunque no es alocada, lo que pasa es que creo que ha sufrido bastante últimamente – diciendo esto ella también entristeció, aunque le agradaba Darien, pensó que lo mejor no era mencionar nada sobre Malachite – espero que pronto recupera su característica alegría.

-ya veo, es por un chico ¿verdad?

-pues sí, aunque creo que la que te tendría que platicar al respecto es ella, no yo

Y llegaron a la sala donde ya la esperaba otra enfermera, dejo a Mina sola y decidió regresar con Serena. Mientras tanto en la oficina Serena estaba metida en sus meditaciones

-"30 años, sí que es joven, y vaya que si es guapo, Dios porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él, vamos Sere, hay muchas cosas que los separan, bueno, solo dos, papa y Malachite, papa jamás dejara que se acerque a mí, y yo, bueno aun a pesar de todo amo a Malachite, ¿o no?, claro que sí, solo que no puedo amarlo, tengo que olvidarme de el para poder ver feliz a mi hermana y que tenga motivos para salir de su enfermedad" – sin evitarlo una lagrima corrió por su mejilla. En ese momento entraba el pelinegro, pero ella no lo escucho hasta que sintió que alguien posaba su mano en su hombro y sintió la descarga que ya varias veces había sentido, se sobresalto

-perdón, no quise asustarte – decía el pelinegro - ¿estás bien?, sé que estas preocupada por tu hermana pero, bueno, podemos sacarla adelante – le decía mientras sonría

-no es solo mi hermana la que me preocupa – decía triste – es por otra cosa – no quería platicarle sus cosas, pero le daba tanta paz estar con él, que no podía evitarlo, quería platicarle – veras yo me… - pero su celular sonó y no pudo continuar – permíteme un momento. Si, hola Diamante, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿salir?, no disculpa ahorita estoy con mi hermana en el medico, y la verdad hoy no estoy de ánimo, mejor te llamo otro día, ¿te parece?, bueno, te dejo, que estés bien, adiós. – termino su llamada

-perdón Darien –lo miro apenada

-no te preocupes, bueno, veo que estas algo desanimada, me hubiera gustado invitarte una copa o un café "¿porque le dije eso?" – se quedó callado.

-si claro. "pero que dije" aunque prefiero el café – respondía tímidamente

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado – bueno, ¿te veo a las 8?

-sí, está bien, pero si no te importa prefiero que nos veamos en el lugar.

-tu mandas yo obedezco – y ambos sonrieron

-¿me perdí de algo? – decía Mina mientras entraba

-no, nada, en cuento tenga los resultados te aviso, de todos modos pídele a mi asistente una cita para dentro de dos semanas – respondía el pelinegro tratando de no notarse emocionado – y por favor no dejes para nada de tomar tus medicamentos.

-adelántate Mina, yo le digo algo a Darien y te veo afuera – le dice mientras toma un papel, una pluma y apunta una dirección. Mientras Mina sale del consultorio, despidiéndose

-te veo aquí a las 8 ¿te parece? – y le entrega la dirección a Darien

-sí, me parece bien – respondía el pelinegro sorprendido y contento

-bueno, entonces nos vemos después – y se retira. En tanto que deja a Darien pensativo "no pensé que me atrevería a invitarla a salir, pero creo que valió la pena"

Una vez en el automóvil que llevaba a las hermanas a su casa Serena también estaba metida en sus pensamientos. "pero porque le dije que sí, digo, es que no me parece mala idea, y me tomo por sorpresa, pero si le dije a Diamante que no quería salir, porque a él le dije que sí". Y así llego el momento de volverse a ver. Quedaron en verse en un pequeño restaurante llamado "Luna de Plata" y que aun siendo de la clase alta, por así decirlo, era discreto, familiar y al que normalmente no iban sus amigos, quienes consideraban el lugar algo de poca clase, a pesar de ser un buen lugar.

Darien llevaba lo mismo que en la mañana, ya que no le daba tiempo de irse a cambiar a su casa, así que llevaba un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata rosa. Mientras que Serena traía un pantalón negro acampanado una blusa rosa de manga larga abierta que dejaba ver un top negro y sandalias negras de tacón. (NA. Casi no quería verse bien)

Darien llego primero por lo que pidió una mesa para dos, en la planta alta cerca de la ventana, lo que les daba una vista del parque que estaba cerca. Dio su nombre y que esperaba a una persona, una vez que lo colocaron en su mesa, la espero, aunque no mucho, ella llego 10 minutos después. La condujeron a su mesa y se vieron, inevitablemente se sonrieron mutuamente, como si en verdad tuvieran muchos años de no verse. Se sentían emocionados y sus corazones latían rápidamente "¿Por qué me pongo así?", era la pregunta que ambos tenían en la cabeza, era algo que no podían entender pero de lo que si se daban cuenta, aunque no podían saber a ciencia cierta que era. Darien al verla acercarse a la mesa se levanta para recibirla. Ella extiende la mano para saludarlo, él la toma y le besa el dorso.

-estas hermosa – le dice al tiempo que le sonríe

-gra-gracias – responde apenada. Él le arrima la silla para que se siente y una vez que lo hace regresa a su lugar.

* * *

**Estoy un poco triste porque no he recibido muchos rw, pero bueno, los que me mandaron los agradezco, pero ciertamente pocos rw me hacen pensar que quiza no les gusta mi historia, en fin, voy a seguir actualizando espero les guste este cap y espero sus comentarios.**

**Angel Negro**


	5. la amenaza

****

los personajes pertenecen a la mente genial de Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

Darien llego primero por lo que pidió una mesa para dos, en la planta alta cerca de la ventana, lo que les daba una vista del parque cercano. Dio su nombre y que esperaba a una persona, una vez que lo colocaron en su mesa, la espero, aunque no mucho, ella llego 10 minutos después. La condujeron a su mesa y se vieron, inevitablemente se sonrieron mutuamente, como si en verdad tuvieran muchos años de no verse. Se sentían emocionados y sus corazones latían rápidamente "¿Por qué me pongo así?", era la pregunta que ambos tenían en la cabeza, era algo que no podían entender pero de lo que si se daban cuenta, aunque no podían saber a ciencia cierta que era. Darien al verla acercarse a la mesa se levanta para recibirla. Ella extiende la mano para saludarlo, él la toma y le besa el dorso.

-estas hermosa – le dice al tiempo que le sonríe

-gra-gracias – responde apenada. Él le arrima la silla para que se siente y una vez que lo hace regresa a su lugar.

Se sentaron a la mesa, mientras el mesero les preguntaba, que deseaban tomar. Ella pidió un cappuccino tradicional y el un exprés

-¿te gustan los sabores fuertes verdad? – preguntaba la rubia

-la verdad es que el café es mi debilidad, además de que es como parte de mi característica, ¡amargo! Jaja – se reía

-pues no me pareces tan amargo, jeje – y se ruborizaba la rubia por su propia respuesta, el simplemente se ruborizo – y dime, ¿qué opinas del caso de mi hermana? – le interrogaba directamente

-vaya, veo que no te gustar andar con rodeos

-a decir verdad no, siempre me han gustado las cosas claras

-ya veo, a mí también, y aunque debo decirte que no podría hablar contigo de temas profesionales, jeje – sonreía con algo de altanería – te diré, el caso de tu hermana es complicado, sí, no te voy a mentir, durante mucho tiempo no estuvo tratada adecuadamente y eso ha repercutido en su salud, pero… y no queriéndote dar falsas esperanzas, creo que podremos sacar a tu hermana adelante. Creo que será importante a parte de sus medicamentos una serie de terapias para ir fortaleciendo el corazón de tu hermana

-entiendo – respondía la rubia quien era sorprendida por la profesionalidad del pelinegro

-claro que sé que le ayudara mucho tu apoyo y tu amor, el tuyo, el de su familia y el de su novio – decía, mientras la rubia inconscientemente se entristece algo que nota el pelinegro "creo que di en el blanco" – perdón, ¿dije algo?, ¿Por qué esa cara?

-no, no te preocupes, entiendo, y bueno yo apoyare en todo lo que necesite mi hermana, y creo que su novio también la apoyara – diciendo "novio" con cierto desdén

-que no te cae bien el novio de Mina

-no es eso, es una historia un poco complicada – respondía la rubia mientras pensaba "no entiendo porque, te quiero contar esto que me está pasando, no te conozco y sin embargo me das mucha confianza"

En eso regresa el mesero con la orden cortando la inspiración de la rubia

-bueno, cuando estés lista, yo estaré para escucharte, en eso o en lo que necesites, puedes contar conmigo – le regalaba una sonrisa arrebatadora

-gracias, y aunque te parezca extraño siento que puedo confiar en ti, me generas mucha confianza

-me pasa lo mismo contigo, y me provocas un sentimiento como de apoyarte, de cuidarte

-¿de verdad?

-sí, pero no quiero que pienses mal de mí, no soy ningún tipo de aprovechado ni nada por el estilo, estoy un poco loco, pero no soy peligroso – y volvía a sonreír, a lo que la rubia se ruboriza – cuéntame de ti

-bueno, tengo 28 años, estudié economía en una escuela privada, y estoy haciendo una especialidad en administración de empresas, además le ayudo a papa con la empresa Tsukino Inversiones ¿la conoces?

-pues solo sé que es muy importante y una gran empresa, la verdad yo solo sé de médicos y hospitales, jeje ¿y cuáles son tus pasatiempos, tus gustos?

-bueno, me gustan la películas románticas, el helado de chocolate, me gustan los libros de investigación. Y cuéntame ahora tú

-bueno, como sabes soy médico y tengo 30 años, casi 31, mi especialidad es la de cardiología, me gusta el café, y entre más fuerte mejor, me gustan las películas de acción y también me gustan los libros de misterio, las carreras de autos y el helado de chocolate. Veo que tenemos algunos mismos gustos

-así parece

Y asi continuaron, tomando su café y platicando de trivialidades, ella por su parte le contaba de su familia, de cómo perdió a su madre cuando tenía 4 años y Mina 2, de que a pesar de estar ocupado su padre siempre las cuidaba, él por su parte le conto que su madre murió cuando el tenía dos años, que vivió hasta los 22 en Estados Unidos, con su padre, hasta que el murió y se vino a vivir con su tío. Transcurrió el tiempo y después del café quisieron pasear un poco por el parque que estaba cerca del restaurante, iban un poco callados así que el pelinegro rompió el silencio.

-¿tienes novio? "espero averiguar más, pero no quiero presionarla", perdón, ya me estoy viendo muy entrometido – se disculpó y detuvo su paso

-en realidad no, no tengo novio, veras – suspiro al tiempo que se paraba frente a él y el pelinegro se quedó estático, no movía ni un musculo esperando escuchar la historia – Malachite fue mi novio – el pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos pero no dijo nada – estábamos comprometidos, pero, bueno, tuvimos nuestras diferencias, y … - se empezó a entrecortar su voz y a sentir como las lágrimas estaban listas para salir de sus ojos, - bueno, él… digamos que se involucró con mi hermana… - ya no pudo más y empezó a llorar.

En seguida el pelinegro al verla llorar la abraza –no llores pequeña, tu hermana es bella, pero que tonto ese hombre por dejarte, por cambiarte por tu hermana – se empezó a notar la indignación en su voz – ¿pero como pudo hacerte sufrir de ese modo? ¿Y tú hermana?

-ella no tiene la culpa, bueno, diría que ninguno de los dos, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, y él estaba enojado conmigo, además creo que Beryl intervino en que ellos dos terminaran juntos

-¿Beryl?, ¿tu tía?

-sí, aunque no parezca mi tía, ella es hermana de mi madre, pero entre ellas siempre hubo rivalidad aunque nunca supe exactamente porque, ella nunca nos ha querido aunque siempre ha sido muy falsa, Mina no se quiere dar cuenta de la maldad de Beryl, y creo que mi papa tampoco, pero ella siempre está intrigando y poniéndonos en conflicto – suspiro – además si mi hermana lo ama yo no puedo hacer nada, más que hacerme a un lado – le decía mientras se enderezaba a mirar a los ojos que le daban paz, él la estaba mirando con devoción al tiempo que tomada su barbilla delicadamente – "que noble corazón tiene mi ángel" – pensaba él

-tienes un hermoso corazón – y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a ella hasta tocar sus labios con los suyos, en un beso tímido, pero, aunque la tomó por sorpresa ella correspondió el beso. ¿Cuánto duró?, segundos, quizá, pero para ellos fue como si se detuviera el tiempo y una corriente de energía los rodeara inundando todo su ser, haciendo latir desbocadamente sus corazones.

Despacio se fue alejando de ella pero si dejar de mirarla – perdón, no quise molestarte – le decía casi en un susurro

-no, no me… no me molesto – le regalo una sonrisa y se notaba el rubor de sus mejillas.

-será mejor que nos vayamos, ya está haciendo frio y no quiero que te enfermes, ¿te puedo llamar mañana?- hablaba casi en un susurro

-sí, pero te doy mi celular, así será mejor – le decía mientras de su bolso sacaba una tarjeta y se la entregaba

Caminaron en silencio de regreso a los autos, sin tomarse de la mano, pero iban juntos caminando como en sincronía, cerca sintiendo su calor mutuamente, él no podía dejar de sonreír, al igual que ella.

Cuando llegaron al auto él le ayudo a abrir la portezuela, -que descanses – y le besa la mejilla

-tú también – mientras sube al auto y cierra la puerta, arranca y toma camino a su casa, a lo lejos saca la mano para despedirse de él, quien no se había movido de su lugar. Reaccionó y caminó hacia su auto y se dirigió a su departamento.

Durante todo el camino a su departamento tenía una sonrisa de tonto y parecía estar en trance, como en otro planeta, lo único que tenía en la mente era su ángel y en el maravilloso beso que se dieron. Se dirige a su cama y sin cambiarse se tira en ella para seguir pensando en esa mujer que le roba el aliento, en su sonrisa, en su belleza, en cómo ha sufrido, y que tiene un corazón enorme y muy noble. –creo que estoy enamorado, y hare todo lo que este en mis manos para conquistarte y que me ames – con estos pensamientos y afirmaciones se quedó dormido.

En la mansión Tsukino Serena se encontraba en el baño alistándose para dormir, ya tenía puesta su pijama, se estaba lavando la cara cuando al mirarse en el espejo se queda mirando su reflejo, por instinto lleva sus dedos a sus labios y los toca, y puede volver a sentir el beso con Darien, suspira y se sonríe, "Dios, ese beso fue hermoso", se seca la cara y dirige a su cama, se acomoda para dormir, y sigue pensando en el beso y en la cita que paso con Darien, no entiende porque pero se siente feliz y con una sonrisa cae en brazos de Morfeo para tener sueños dulces.

A la mañana siguiente Kenji está en su oficina esperando a una persona, mientras se queda mirando una foto de su amada esposa, con una pequeña de aproximadamente 2 años y su vientre levemente abultado, con una hermosa sonrisa – "a veces me arrepiento de haberte sacado de mi vida, sé que debí perdonarte, pero… en ese momento pensé que era cierto. ¿Dónde estarás?

-Señor, lo busca Malachite Black – la voz del altavoz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-dígale que pase, y por favor Mimet, que no nos interrumpan – le daba indicaciones a su asistente

-como usted diga señor – unos segundos después Malachite está entrando a la oficina de Kenji quien lo esperaba de pie frente al escritorio

-¡padrino!, ¿Cómo estás? – intenta acercarse para abrazarlo pero lo detiene con la mano, él se detiene sorprendido, pero más se sorprendió cuando su padrino le da una sonora cachetada (NA. es que la gente fina no se comporta como salvaje) - ¿pero que pasa padrino?

-y todavía lo preguntas, malagradecido – regresa a su asiento tras el escritorio pero sigue de pie – ¿Cómo has podido traicionar mi confianza de esa manera? – alzaba la voz mientras estrellaba un puño sobre el escritorio

-pero padrino… no entiendo ¿Qué pasa? – se notaba asustado, había visto a Kenji enojado, sobre todo cuando se trataba de negocio, pero la furia que mostraba en su rostro jamás la había visto y eso lo asustaba

-y todavía lo preguntas – cerró los ojos un momento tratando de autocalmarse. – después de que has jugado con mis hijas, mis tesoros, por quienes daría la vida, ¿Cómo pudiste? – la ira empezaba a fluir dentro de él, pero recordaba que le había prometido a su hija no lastimarlo, y además no dejaría viuda a Mina antes de la boda.

-padrino yo… – bajo la mirada, en una pose de real arrepentimiento – sé que no tengo palabras para expresarte lo mal que me siento, yo no quise lastimarlas, no sé ni cómo pedirte perdón, a ti, o a Serena, e incluso a Mina – se podía escuchar el arrepentimiento en su voz

-tú lo único que vas a hacer es casarte con Mina

-¿ qué hay con Serena?, yo aún la amo, quiero mucho a Mina, pero no la amo y no me puedo casar con ella –ahora su tono de voz demostraba sorpresa y preocupación

-tu harás lo que yo te diga – lo volvió a mirar con furia – si es que aprecias en algo tu vida

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso padrino? – estaba realmente asustado

-que tú te casas con Mina y te alejas de Serena o no volverás a ver la luz del día – lo amenazaba

-usted no sería capaz de eso

-claro que si – y lo miro de modo que no dejo lugar a duda – quiero que vayas con Mina y te pongas de acuerdo para que preparen la boda, sé que esta delicada, pero con ayuda de Luna podremos tener todo listo en dos meses – hizo una pausa mientras se sentaba – y ahora retírate

Malachite no dijo nada, solo salió de la oficina con la cabeza baja y sin algún modo de refutar las ordenes de su padrino. Se dirigió a la oficina de su hermano, quien trabajaba en Tsukino Inversiones también.

-hermano… ¿puedo hablar contigo? – asomaba la cabeza en la puerta de la oficina

-pasa hermano… luces terrible ¿Qué pasa? – le recibía el hermano poniéndose de pie y dándole un abrazo

-Diamante, no sé qué voy a hacer

-¿Por qué? – preguntaba con un tono de burla que su hermano no notó

-mi padrino, se enteró de lo de Mina y quiere que me case con ella, y yo no quiero, yo aún amo a Serena – decía triste y preocupado mientras se sentaba

-pues hermano… que puedo decir, tú te equivocaste y tienes que obedecer a mi padrino, además, da de santos que estas aún con vida, porque por lo que se, mi padrino debía haberte matado

-sí, lo sé, me amenazo, jamás lo había visto así. – decía temblando al recordar la mirada de Kenji

-pues sí, no lo parece, pero mi padrino puede ser de cuidado, ojala pudiera ayudarte hermano, pero lo que puedes hacer por tu bien es casarte con Mina – aparentaba preocupación y apoyo – "y así me dejarás el camino libre con Serena" – esbozaba una sonrisa mientras pensaba esto

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – preguntaba Malachite al notar la sonrisa de su hermano

-la verdad, no me lo tomes a mal hermanito, pero ahora si la cagaste, y ni modo, estarás con una Tsukino, pero no la que querías, jeje – se burlaba abiertamente

-vete al diablo Diamante, siempre con tus ironías, no puedo creer que pienses que solo estaba con Serena por ser una Tsukino- se escuchaba molesto

-jajaja, no te enojes hermano, sabes que es broma

-pues no le veo la gracia, y te dejo, porque tengo que ir con Mina, vamos a preparar la boda para dentro de dos meses

-vaya, eso sí que es rápido

-adiós Diamante

-adiós Mal

Se retira Malachite dejando a Diamante metido en sus pensamientos, con una amplia sonrisa cuando entra a su oficina su amigo, brazo derecho y cómplice

-¿Qué hay Diamante?, ¿Por qué tan contento? – saludaba un chico de cabellos rojos, alto, musculoso y de ojos café

-Rubius amigo, jajaja, las cosas están saliendo mejor de lo que pensé, mi padrino va a casar a Mina con mi hermano, y me dejara el camino libre con Serena, la conquistara, la hare mía – mientras sus ojos mostraban lujuria – y me quedare con una gran parte de la fortuna Tsukino.

-genial amigo, esas son buenas noticias – sonreía con complicidad con su amigo

-en fin, llama a Mimet, necesito hablar con ella

-está bien – aunque se mostró molesto por lo que le pidió su amigo salió de la oficina y al poco rato entro Mimet a la oficina, era una chica delgada de cabello rubio, corto ondulado y ojos almendrados.

-¿me llamaste? – preguntaba mientras se acercaba al asiento de Diamante, él estiro la mano, ella la tomo y la fue acercando poco a poco a él

-hola chiquita – le decía mientras la besaba y le apretaba el trasero – te extrañamos – decía mientras baja la vista a su propia entrepierna, donde se podía notar una erección – ¿no quieres darle un besito? – le decía mientras la jalaba para que se hincara, se desabrocho el pantalón dejando expuesto su miembro que estaba bastante erecto. Ella no dijo nada y se limitó a besarlo primero, después con la lengua lo rozo de arriba abajo, como si se tratara de un delicioso dulce, cuando estuvo totalmente erecto lo introdujo a su boca y lo succionó efusivamente, hasta que se corrió en su boca, mientras tanto él le acariciaba la espalda, le empujaba un poco la cabeza para que acelerara el ritmo, le apretaba los senos por encima de la ropa. Después la levanto y le desabrocho la blusa, le bajo el corpiño a modo que quedaron sus senos expuestos, los mordió, los chupo y los succiono hasta que se cansó, luego se levantó colocándose a espaldas de la chica, le subió la falda y le bajo la panty, metió un dedo en su centro, mientras ella se arqueaba, sin previo aviso la penetro con su miembro de manera brusca, haciéndola gemir, a lo que le tapó la boca para que no gritara.

-silencio pequeña, no nos deben escuchar – decía entrecortadamente y en un susurro a su oído, la envistió varias veces hasta que se volvió a correr dentro de ella, salió de ella, se tumbó en su silla mientras recuperaba el aliento, mientras ella se dirigía al baño para arreglarse un poco y limpiarse.

Una vez que salió del baño se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes dirigirse a su compañero – ¿se te ofrece otra cosa amor? –mientras sonreía pícaramente

-no pequeña, gracias, por todo – y le lanzaba una mirada lasciva

* * *

**Espero que les guste este cap, se iran descubriendo cosas, jajaja, **


End file.
